


Shut the fuck you you old hag

by KultaTurkki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KultaTurkki/pseuds/KultaTurkki
Summary: Its a prompt from @gardenthembo from tiktok so go blame them xD Also betad by my long suffering friend love you!"Sirius black fucking penniless, half-blood, werewolf lover against the wall in the entry way of 12 Grimmaulds Place to taunt the potrayet oh his mother"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 36





	Shut the fuck you you old hag

Sirius and Remus made their way towards Grimmauld Place. The place where he hadn’t been in. Hell he hadn’t been at the place he used to call home in years. He wouldn’t have come today either, but a delicious idea to reclaim some of the house back to him or not even that, just to make the house seem less like a burden. He would happily burn the place to the ground if it wasn’t protected by such old magic. And the muggles would freak out if they knew they had been living next to the house this whole time. And wouldn’t that be a way to find out you had neighbours. A house you have never seen before bursting into flame right next to yours.

Sirius chuckled and looked to Remus. He looked flustered and a bit disheveled. When Sirius had suggested the idea of fucking infront of his mothers potrait Remus, -the eternal sweetheart- had of course refused, but after a while to think about it he started to come around to the idea. And maybe Sirius had cheated a little to hurry up the process. Always being busy when his wolfie wanted to get down and dirty.

Endless teasing and many many too close calls where he almost gave into his beloved later he had succeeded. It had been hard(haha) to keep his hands off of his beloved and that -thank merlin- hadn’t taken more than a couple of days. It didn’t seem Moony wasn’t all that opposed to the idea after all. So here they were, standing before the house that to all others didn’t exist.

“Stop hanging back and get a move on, you mutt!” Remus practically growled from the door. Looking to the man in his usual leather jacket who had the audacity to smirk.

“Coming sweetness” he said as he started walking. Making his way to the one he called his beloved. He couldn’t believe how he had managed to catch this man all for himself, but there was time to reminisce about that later. He made his way up the stairs and immediately got pulled into a heated kiss, only someone who had been waiting for this for a while could give. Teeth clashed as their lips locked together. Sirius pushed against Remus pressing the man against the beside the door rubbing their hard lengths together as his hand groped for the handle yanking the damned door open.

As soon as the door opened they burst inside still locked in the kiss. Tongues locked in an intricate dance to taste, to feel, to experience as much as possible. The shrieking of the painting drowned out by the rising buzzing in their ears as their kiss ended, both men panting holding onto each other like the other would disappear if they let go. Sirius didn’t waste time in moving his kisses to the other man's neck, as his fingers slid up and under Remus’ shirt riding it up.

Sirius made sure to touch everything his fingers could. Trailing his fingers up Remus’ sides staying at the others chest squeezing and eliciting delicious gasps and moans from Remus. Sirius pushed the shirt up and over the man's head before reattaching his lips to the man's neck leaving kisses and bites there, even the occasional lick as he used his hands to fondle and rub against Remus’ chest. Speaking of Remus Sirius could feel him moving his leg in between Sirius’ own and rubbing against his dick.

Sirius chuckled and pressed one more kiss to the mans neck, before pulling back from the others neck. He reached for the others trousers as he leaned close, locking their lips again as he fought to open the damned belt and when it -finally- opened he pulled it loose. He opened the button which much less trouble and soon Remus was standing there only in his boxers.

“Come on sweetie, enough teasing. I need it, I need it so bad” Remus said panting and gasping as he clawed at Sirius’ clothes and pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before reconnecting he started fighting with his own trousers. Soon they too were on the floor and kicked to the corner to not be in the way.

The screeching of the portrait had only gotten louder, but again no one paid any mind to it. Sirius then flipped his beloved around pressing Remus against the wall as he slid his hand down the other man's back. Reaching into his pants pulling them down as well. The quick and sharp movement and the cold kiss of air on the heated flesh chasing out what sounded like a gasp and a whine from the man in front of him. Sirius teased the opening of Remus’ ass only for a couple of seconds because they both had had more than enough of that already. He pulled his wand from his hair where he used it to hold up his bun casting a quick slickening charm on his fingers as he slowly slid one digit inside Remus.

Working the digit gently in and out of his beloved caused him to claw at the wall paper as he moaned and whined. Before long Sirius added the second finger and third leaning down to shower kisses to the back of Remus’ neck whispering into the other man's neck.

“Yea, doesn’t that feel good. You’re being such a good boy for me. Arch your back a little. Yes just like that” Sirius said as he hit the sweet spot inside Remus rubbing against it. Causing the other man to call out and moan loudly as Sirius added a third finger. Smirking as he started to kiss a trail down the mans back his other hand still fucking into Remus as his other hand trailed down the mans body as he trailed down.

Sirius pulled his fingers out causing Remus to whine as he used his hands to spread the other mans legs a bit more before grabbing his ass with both hands. Sirius pressed a kiss to the pucker a couple of times, licking it once, twice before sinking his tongue inside the other man. Remus moaned loudly and pressed against the wall continuing to cry out as Sirius worked his tongue in and out of him. Sirius made sure to squeeze and feel the other mans ass as he tongue fucked him.

After Remus started to let groans and whines begging for Sirius to please please just shit! Just to fuck him already! He was ready already! Just please please please! Sirius got up and rubbed his full length against the other man. Summoning a condom and slipping it on casting another slickening charm just to be safe. He groaned as the painting who had been screaming the whole time had steadily been getting louder. Sirius slammed his hand against the glass protecting the painting.

“Shut the fuck up, you old hag! No one here cares about your opinion!” he growl yelled at the painting who surprisingly the painting did go quiet and he pushed himself inside Remus. Causing the other man to babble off compliments and moans as he slowly pushed in as deep as he could. Hilting himself in Remus’ ass. Waiting for the other man to relax and get used to his dick again Sirius draped himself over the other mans back. Pressing soft kisses against the others neck. Rubbing against his nipples as he felt the other relax.

He smiled as he started to thrust his hips into Remus. Using his hand to cushion the man's face so he wasn’t slamming against the wall with every thrust. Soon both of the men were panting and moaning, babbling to each other how good it felt and yes yes! Right there! Along with commands to go faster and harder. Who would have thought that Remus would be so demanding while being fucked. Sirius obliged however, pistoning his hips into the other man causing a meaty slapping sound as skin hit skin. Sweat and precum was everywhere as both of them knew they wouldn’t last much longer.

Sirius used his hand to guide Remus’ face to him and kissed the man over his shoulder. Sirius then trailed kisses up the side of Remus’ face. Still making sure the other man's face wouldn’t hit the wall as he drilled his cock into the other mans ass. Remus for his part was doing an amazing job to try and make Sirius come before him by using the muscles in his ass to massage the thick cock inside him. Squeezing every time Sirius pulled away and relaxing each time he pushed back in. Using his hips to fuck back into Sirius. Meeting him thrust for thrust.

Both men were sweaty and panting from the sex and closeness of two bodies, but neither minded too much. Sirius used this as an opportunity to bite and nibble at his beloved's neck. Making sure to suck on some spots to leave marks so everyone would know who this beautiful man belonged to. He groaned as he hit that special spot inside Remus. Making him cry out and squeeze that much tighter around the others dick.

“Yea you like that babe. You are being so beautiful to me. Taking my cock so well and making such beautiful music for me” he said purposefully driving his cock against that sweet spot inside the other man. Causing Remus to call out with the action and making him squeeze that much tighter around the other man.

As he pushed deeper into Remus slamming into the man as he felt Remus fall over the edge and come with a loud moan into Sirius’ mouth that he swallowed with the kiss. As soon as Sirius felt Remus’ ass squeezing with his orgasm Sirius came as well. Shooting his load into the condom and moaning loudly. As he was done coming he pressed his head lightly against the other mans shoulders and just breathed. Both of the men had to catch their breaths.

As they started to pull away from each other they noticed Sirius’ mother was completely silent and a quick glance to the portrait told them both why. It was empty you see. She had moved into another painting to avoid having to watch the sex scene that was happening between her son and some man. Both Sirius and Remus laughed at this.

“Seems like your plan worked for now” Remus said laughing breathily as he turned around to kiss the man who had just throughly fucked him.

“Seems so my beloved” Sirius said smiling from ear to ear as he pushed his tongue inside Remus mouth. Pulling the sweaty man against his chest. Letting the kiss linger. Passionate and loving. It wasn’t like the desperate kiss from when they had arrived. No this kiss was filled with love and joy. He couldn’t understand how he had netted a man like this. As they pulled apart they both agreed they should go to the shower and maybe have round number two there.

**Couple of months later**

Grimmaulds place had gotten so much quieter since his mother had practically begged to be moved to the shed. Sirius and Remus had made sure to fuck everywhere and loudly so his mother had heard everything and they guessed it had gotten to be too much for the old hag. She had deserved it however and it wasn’t like she couldn’t come back into the house through the other paintings.

As the men laid in bed they smiled at each other as the painting had been moved to the shed they could start making changes to the house but still keep it hidden. The garish wallpaper had been changed and some old musty furniture had been moved out without asking anyone's opinion. Grimmaulds place had never felt more like a home than it did now. Laying in a new bed with the man he loved most. Life was good and if things continue as they were. It would be an amazing start to a new life for the both of them.


End file.
